Everywhere
by amuto4life
Summary: Amu is deeply in love with Ikuto! She always dreams and sees him in her mind. Amu always ponders if Ikuto loves her back. Note before episode 64 and 65. It leaks into those episodes though. AMUTO.


Hey everyone amuto4life here again. I am writing another AMUTO story. HAHAHA I am too lazy to continue Amuto love. Well umm oh yeah I made this fic while listening and watching amuto video to the song Everywhere by Michelle Branch. Here is the video link: .com/watch?v=7MW5fQTEnjs&feature=channel_page Oh my GOD I keep forgetting to put a disclaimer! Well here it is I DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA. If I did Tadase would be dead and amuto would have already happen and there would be more amuto moments.

**Summary:** Amu is deeply in love with Ikuto! She always dreams and sees him in her mind. Amu always ponders if Ikuto loves her back. Note before episode 64 and 65. It leaks into those episodes though. AMUTO.

**Paring:** Amuto, RimaxNagihiko, KukaixUtau.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Amu's POV**

Hey, my name is Hinamori Amu. I am a normally seventh grader except, I have these character eggs. They are my would be selves and I can transform with them to purify X-eggs. Only other people with these 'charas' can see other charas. And one more thing about me I used to love Tadase Hotori, but now my heart belongs to Ikuto Tsukiyomi. When ever I sleep I dream about Ikuto. And whenever I close my eyes it is him I see. (A/N HAHA I got that from the song, HEHE) I can never tell if he wants me back or if he just wants some action from me. Well I guess I might never be able to tell. I sighed.

"Amu-chi!!!!!!!" Yaya called to me.

"Oh hi Yaya." I said not even close to how excited she was.

"Guess what!"

"What?" I asked Yaya.

"It is about Tadase. I heard this rumor he was going to confess to you today!" Yaya told me. She thought I would be excited, but it was the opposite.

"Oh that's cool." I said disappointed.

"What is wrong? Have you moved on? To who?" Yaya asked me.

"Nothing is wrong and yes I have moved on and no I am not telling you Yaya." Yaya looked sad when I said that to her. I felt bad, but I couldn't feel bad I didn't have time. I had just saw Tadase walking over here and as Yaya said, probably to confess. I had to think of some way to deny him, but I couldn't.

"Hey Hinamori-san!" Tadase said to me.

"Hey Tadase-kun." I said while I thought oh no he is here.

"I actually have something to tell you." He told me.

"And what is that?" I asked him even though I knew what he was going to say.

"Umm I,I I I you you you. I LOVE YOU, Hinamori-san or could I call you AMU?" Tadase said.

"Umm I am sorry Tadase-kun; I don't return your feelings. And please don't call me Amu only **HE** can call me Amu!" (A/N HAHAHA Tadase got a hit right in the heart. HAHAHA)

"You have developed feelings for the thieving cat. Man he beats me in everything. At love and basically life." Tadase said sadly. (A/N HAHAHA I made him say it even though he didn't want to.

Tadase: I hate you MICHELLE!

Me: I hate you to Tadase. Yay we hate each other!)

I nodded and started to say, "He has everything you wish, you had and he is everything I will always want and nothing can change that. I am sorry, but I will never ever be with you. Well unless it was arranged." I told the blonde. And at that moment I realized Yaya was spying on us.

I went up to the bush she was hiding behind and asked her, "Why are you spying on us?"

She replied, "I was spying on you because I wanted to find out who Amu-chi liked. And now I know you like I-ku-to. So I will give you why support in your cute relationship with IK-" I covered up her mouth because Ikuto had just popped out of a tree near us. She looked at where I was looking and soon she noticed why I covered up her mouth. Ikuto started to walk toward us and he looked and started to blush. I thought maybe he liked me, but then I heard him.

"Amu likes no loves me!" He started laughing so hard. I became embarrassed and my face turned red. I thought to myself. I CANT BELIEVE HE HEARD. Then I heard him say "This is too funny.!"

Yaya did not like this, so she went up Ikuto and threw a rubber duck at him. Ikuto laughed at her.

Ikuto said "Little kids shouldn't play here." This made Yaya cry. Oh and me, I started running away from him. He called my name and I didn't respond.

"Wait" He called out. What do I do now? IKUTO KNOWS I LOVE ME.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Me: YAY finally done!

Ikuto: Took you long enough.

Amu: Ikuto don't be so mean.

Ikuto: Shut up Amu. And you should have waited. Pathetic

Amu: Maybe I didn't want to.

Well while they are fighting I should talk. Okay umm I will update soon. Thanks fro reading. Please review. Oh and like I said I am too lazy to continue Amuto love ate the moment cause of the jerk, Tadase. I want to throw that boy off a plane. Good job Amu for getting over the jerk.

Amu: I tell you I never liked that fool. They just made me to make the show more interesting.

Me: Yay. O and I forgot to write that the characters were OOC.

Tadase: I know. I mean Amu not liking me. It is all a lie.

Me: HAHA no it is not and by the way, Tadase, your life is just a lie.

Amu: Good one Michelle!

Me: Let's hit him with a weight.

Amu: Yeah!

-throws weight on Tadase. Tadase sent to hospital-

Ikuto: Well bye everyone. Read the next chapter.


End file.
